worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Cree Class Helitank
Background Designed to be the picture of airbourne firepower, the Cree was developed by the minds of Northern Gun. While not as mobile as a power armour it is also not as ponderous as a robot or tank while still bringing the similar heavier firepower of such vehicles. The Cree is capable of getting to almost any location using its helicopter style flight system and once there, can manage almost any terrain with its track system. The twin 35mm Gatling guns, using ramjet rounds, gives the Cree tremendous firepower that is comparable to most heavier Railgun systems with the range to go with it. In addition it carries a pair of short to medium range missile style launchers as well as a pair of high capacity mini missile launchers. Altogether this weapons load gives the Cree excellent versatility and capability against any and all opponents. Defensively the Cree's armour is as good as any armoured vehicle that isn't a main battle tank or heavy combat robot. Model Type - NG-AHT-XX Cree Class - Attack HeliTank Crew - 2 MDC By Location Main Rotor - 175 Tail Rotor - 80 Tail - 180 Winglets - 120 Missile Launchers - 85 Mini Missile Pods - 75 35mm Gatling Guns - 160 Tracks - 150 Crew Compartment - 200 Main Body - 300 AR - 14 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. (2d4+1md) Note - Destroying the main tail rotor will cause the vehicle to crash. Reducing the main body to zero will shut the unit down. Speed Driving - 60kph Flying - 200kph. Can also hover. Range/Endurance - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 4.5m Length - 13.75m Width - 5m Weight - 18 tonnes Cargo - minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Nuclear Cost - 25 million Weapons Type - 35mm Gatling Guns (2) Purpose - Anti-vehicle/aircraft Damage - 6d6 per ramjet round, 2d6x10+20 per short burst (20 rounds), 4d6x10+10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 6d6x10 per long burst (40 rounds), 9d6x10 per full melee burst (200 rounds). This is per gun, guns fire in tandem. Range - 3000m Rate of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 rounds per gun Notes - +1 to strike Type - Missile Launchers (2) Purpose - Anti-vehicle/aircraft Damage - varies by missile type Range - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-8 Payload - 4 missiles per launcher. Missile types are as follows: Air To Air (Light HE, HE and Heavy HE) or Air To Ground (Armour Piercing, Heavy Armour Piercing, HE or Heavy HE) Notes - +2 to strike Type - Mini Missile Launchers (2) Purpose - anti-vehicle/aircraft Damage - varies by missile type Range - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - volleys 1-38 Payload - 19 per launcher Notes - +1 to strike Bonuses and Penalties Vehicle combat basic/elite Systems of note Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply is 10 years Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for up to 4 weeks if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has up to 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for up to 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded up to several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted view port. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify up to 72 and track up to 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 miles (64km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects up to 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References MercOps Mercenaries Encyclopedia of Modern Combat Equipment Wikipedia